


Until I Saw You

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Internet Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My world was black and white...</i>
</p><p>(In which Jordan's involved in a car crash, Sly just wants coffee and Aleks is late to the airport, but somehow they end up meeting their soulmates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: I've been planning these ficlets since I wrote the last oneshot, and I'm happy to have finally gotten them done. They haven't changed in storyline at all, which is surprising for me. Anyway, I'm planning on doing a serious of fics based on the 'when you meet your soulmate, you can finally see colours' au, for all different pairings. But this time I just stuck with my main favourites.

There's so much noise.

Sirens wailing, people shouting, tires skidding against pavement; it's all a mess of sounds and a blur of movements, and Jordan can barely think over the pounding in his head and the chaos his eyes can barely see. Darkness is surrounding him, overcoming him.

He can hear loud, piercing footsteps, and he flinches against the cold concrete as the sound hits his ears. There is arms scooping him up, gently, but he can't help but whimper as soft fabric brushes against new injuries, and the man holding him mutters a few curses, before falling into shocked silence.

Looking up, he can see black curls and tan skin, and he has no time to question how he knows the colour of this man, because he falls into darkness a second later.

When he wakes up, there will be a stranger at his bedside, holding his hand, and he'll finally notice the colour around him, the vibrance he's never seen before. Gone was the world of black and white he had always known. That man will wrap his arms around him, smelling of all that's good and feeling just like home, and he'll realise he's found the one.

-

Sly is standing in the coffee shop when he meets him.

He's clad in a bland apron, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he's asking for the latino's order in a bored voice, staring down at a blank piece of paper with glasses-covered blue eyes, but none of that stops Sly from staring openly, because, damn is this guy cute.

He states his order in a higher pitched voice than normal, takes his cup with a trembling hand, and walks off with a broken dignity, knowing that he just embarrassed himself in front a rather beautiful man. He takes one step, two steps, three steps, before he realises something very strange.

The world had exploded into colour around him; he can see the green posters on the shops window, the purple of a passerby's t-shirt, the bright blue of the sky. He can see colours.

He whips his head around to find an similarly bewildered blonde, who smiles and just nods his head towards the cup, before stalking off to make another man's order. Looking down, Sly can see the scrawled handwriting of the man at the counter, numbers written in a bold red. He grins at the man's retreating back, before walking out the store, shouting out a happy 'yes'.

Who cares if the rest of the world stares. He just met his freaking soulmate.

-

Aleks was late.

He woke up this morning an hour after he should, his car ran out of gas about half way to the airport and he ended up caught in traffic near the end of the journey.

He was on his way to meet a good friend, and he was fucking late.

He ran into the doors of the airport, panting, propping himself against the wall, phone in his hand, already waiting for a text from Kevin. His internet friend had gotten off his flight about thirty minutes before, and was probably waiting for him. Not that he'd been angry. Kevin wasn't the kind of person to get mad over stuff like that.

Sighing, slumped against glass, he ran a hand through his hair. Aleks would never admit it, but he wanted to be there as soon as he could. He wanted to see Kevin. He needed to see Kevin.

God, he was such a sap.

The clock ticked by, each second making Aleks more and more irritable. Tapping his finger against his arm, he stepped forward, getting ready to move towards the other half of the airport and wait for Kevin there, until, there was colour.

Bright splotches, growing until everything was bold. No more black and white. He could see the blue of the airport's structure, the green of the nearby Starbucks, the brown of Kevin's coat.

Wait a second. Kevin...

There, right in front of him was Kevin, eyes wide with confusion, just like him. That only meant one thing...

Aleks was pretty sure he was gaping, but who could really blame him?

The man he'd been in love with for years, who he'd never seen in person, had exploded his world into colour. And, well, Aleks couldn't be happier.


End file.
